BREAK MY HEART AS MANY TIMES AS YOU WANT
by Mandy0817
Summary: A what if I came up with... JUST READ! I don't want to spoil anything cause I truly suck at summaries. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Oky dokey, I am a horrible person, so I am the one doing this... someone was bound to do it eventually. SO NO FLAMES! I REPEAT NO FLAMES! Tell me if you want to keep this as a one shot or want me to continue? K STORY TIME.**

**America's POV**

"You will not cry, you will go through the night with a happy face on. You can cry when you get home." Maxon hissed at me.

I felt like crying, the smell honeysuckles danced through the air, I took a deep breath in, and exhaled through my nose. Keeping my composure I walked calmly to my seat, although my palms were sticky, my face even more ghastly pale than usual, knowing that our relationship would end on bad terms. For a while I could keep my composure... until I met the eyes of the previously eliminated girls. I couldn't bear their looks of encouragement, their bright smiles, them asking me if they could stay at the palace for a while after all of this was over; it was completely unbearable knowing that I would lose. King Clarkson had excused us from our seats to 'mingle' when Celeste walked up to me, a goofy grin plastered across her face.

"You ready to win?" She teased, poking my side through the thick layers of the dress I had on. At that moment I _almost _broke out in tears... I would've if it weren't for a dirty look I received from Maxon. His dark brown eyes were intensely glaring at me, looking at me in pure disgust; like I was last weeks dirty laundry. So I put on my best fake smile, and nodded like I was the happiest person in the world. Than walked away to a unoccupied corner of the room, and let quite a few tears stream down my cheeks. How would I live in Illea after the selection? Could I ever be happy with Aspen? Could I ever be happy again? Not caring about impressing anyone anymore, I let down my hair, letting it make a barrier between me and the world. For a while I stayed like that, slowly letting tears trickle down the sides of my cheeks, hiding behind my mass of red hair, and cursing myself on how I could've fought harder, how I could've somehow made it turn out right. That is when I heard a clanking of a glass.

"A toast!" King Clarkson called to the room of excitedly mumbling people, "to one of these two fine young ladies being my new daughter in law!" He let out a bright smile at Kriss, than when everyone looked away simultaneously for a second, he harshly glared at me, letting me know he would've been very disappointed if Maxon was going to choose me. I shook off his glare, going back to my previous routine of hiding behind my red locks, while the party raged on.

Again I sat there till Queen Amberly spoke, "So Maxon... are you ready to announce your choice?" She asked her son loudly, but still lady like, over the enormous buzz of the crowd. Maxon nodded his head, and the eliminated Selection girls pushed me to the front, squeezing my hand, and once again giving me encouraging looks. When I got to the front of the room Maxon stood there silent for a while, we were at least a good eight feet apart each, Kriss on his right now, myself to his left. After a good few minutes of nail biting tension, Maxon opened his mouth to speak, taking a deep breath in, and exhaling, "I choose..." He never finished, he was interrupted by the shrill sounds of gunfire, going off on the selected girls.

"No!" I screamed, and started to rush into the crowd, momentarily the gunfire had stopped, ceased, and the crowd was looking at me in complete awe and terror. At least _momentarily_. Than one more shrill gunshot sounded, and a sticky red liquid soaked the midsection of my dress. I fell to the hard marble floor in a heap. Looking up at the beautiful chandelier emitting a soft glow on the room. At least I would die knowing that Maxon hadn't rejected me... _yet_. I would die with some false hope for a future that I had wanted but would never get to have. But I did want Maxon to be happy, in a few years if someone asked him about the red headed girl from the selection it would probably take him a few moments to remember me, he would probably just make the comment 'that she was nice' than go back to lovingly looking into Kriss' eyes. Than another part of me wanted to keep fighting, but life right now seemed so pointless... so hopeless... so distant. Than I felt an all to familiar clutch at my hand. "M-m-ax-x-on?" I whispered painfully.

"Yes America... I'm right here." He replied, regret overflowing in his voice. I reached my had up and grabbed his face, longing if anything for that to be my last sight.

"S-s-a-a-y g-g-good b-b-bye t-t-o m-my f-family f-for me." I stuttered out. Maxon squeezed my hand tighter.

"Don't leave me America." He pleaded, "I'm sorry. I am so so so sorry." I looked lifelessly back up into his brown orbs, the pain that used to be in my abdomen now numb, I was nonfeeling... physically at least. "America, have my heart, break it as many times as you want, just. do. not. leave. me." He pleaded again, a few wrinkles appearing above his forehead.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, barely audible over the sounds of the endless gunshots. The last sound I heard was a pained sob coming from the blonde grasping my hand so tight it was cutting off my circulation. Than I walked into the dark.

**EXPLANATION: This is typical for me. I usually have someone die, severely injured, heartbroken, or pass out in my fanfics... sometimes all three! SO THEREFORE NO FLAMES, on how they were meant to be together forever! I just thought that Maxon should be punished for being an idiot in _someone's _stories!**

**So therefore dear readers, would you like me to continue... I might surprise you somehow! BYE Evil Author out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**By popular request, I am back! I am not sure how long this story is, but I will do only my best! I LOVE YOU GUYS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS FAVES AND FOLLOWS! Oh my gosh I was no expecting this big of a response... I mean it seems like people only like the happy endings where Maxon and America end up together, or the somewhat endings where Maxon and Kriss end up together and then Maxon regrets his decision and gets back together with America... I mean it is just so... cleshay! Yet right now, by again, by popular request, I am not sadly going to kill America. Okay that sounded mean, but oh well, STORY TIME!**

Everything was pitch black, not a single light, the smell of blood hung in the air like gum on the bottom of my shoe. I felt around for something to hold onto, nothing, it was as if I was trapped in an endless void, alone, forever. My breath quickened at the fear of being stuck here forever, in this... _cage._

"Hello?" I asked in a panicky tone, my voice echoing on forever. To me my life was seemingly stuck on repeat, cause just when I had something good, it was ripped away from me. The darkness only accented my fears, bringing back the memories of the winters with no electricity and little food, shivering, hoping that we would only survive till summer, summer was light, light was hope. Here there was not a strand of light, therefore there was no hope.

"America." A voice called flatly from the desolate plain of darkness before me. Then there was a flash of brilliant light, and there he stood. The embodiment of my hope.

"Dad!" I called out, and drifted forward to him, encasing him in a tight hug. While he ran his fingers through my loose red hair, shaking his head sadly. Almost as if to scold me.

"It's not your time yet America, you need to go back." He sighed, pushing me back a little bit as if to get a good look at my face.

"But..." I started only to have him interrupt me.

"America, you need to go back." He said for the second time, spinning me around so I could look at a bright white door, intricately painted with golden vines running down the side, meeting in the middle of the door, where a brass knocker laid. "And when you get back, give Maxon a piece of my mind." He chuckled darkly, "He was supposed to protect you. He clearly did not do a good job if you are here." Than he pushed me forward towards the door, motioning for me to open it, and giving me one last sad smile, he walked into the blackness. I stayed there for a little while, watching his silhouette disappear, than ever so calmly, I wrapped my trembling fingers around the brass knocker of the door, and knocked.

I was immediately aware of two things, a white hot pain in my stomach, and the slight murmurs of voices around me. The room was a beige color, with a stark white ceiling, the smell of chemicals burned through my nose. Than of course back to the voices, they were low, barely audible over the annoying beeping sound coming from somewhere next to me.

"Will she... is she going to...?" One fairly panicked voice asked.

"She lost a lot of blood, there is no definite answer." A deathly calm voice replied.

"DO SOMETHING THAN." Another voice yelled, I was aware of someone firmly grasping my hand, and sobs in the background.

"My baby... my beautiful baby." A voice I recognized as my mother cried out, I knew that although we didn't always get along, she truly cared about me, and that loosing me and my father so close together would not be good for her health. "YOU!" My mother yelled, "YOU, WERE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT HER! HOW COULD YOU!" She snapped, than broke into fitful sobs again.

"Mom?" I groaned, opening my eyes to find Maxon looming over me.

"America!" She exclaimed, coming over to hug me, but it seemed like she could not find a place on me to hug that was not covered in wires or undamaged. I let out a weak laugh, trying not to wince at the pain in my abdomen. I let out a soft smile at my mother who was pouting, clearly upset that she couldn't even hug me. Maxon let out a sigh of relief, he gave me a playful smile than tackled me in a hug, getting tangled in various wires.

"You're going to get your suit bloody your highness." I teased, almost laughing, not succeeding in avoiding the wince of pain. Maxon's face turned serious, and he turned towards the doctor. I groaned, knowing what he was about to do.

"Get the anesthetic." He commanded, than turned back towards me. I put on a pout, particularly a copy of the one my mother had on.

"I'm fine." I said, although barely audible.

"No you are not." He replied, adjusting a few wires.

"I don't want to go back to sleep." I complained, Maxon sighed, and kissed the top of my forehead.

"Just for a little while America." I was going to complain again, but another wave of white hot pain flashed over me so suddenly, it caused me to yelp. Maxon sad down by my side, "You are taking the medicine." He said firmly. Almost as if on cue the same doctor walked in with a syringe. I exasperatedly sighed, letting him know I was not pleased with him, but I gave in, letting the doctor stick my arm. I felt like I was falling, as the world started to spin, and grow dark, the medicine felt heavy in my veins.

"Goodnight my dear." Maxon chuckled, just as I let my eye lids droop, giving into the medicine induced sleep.


End file.
